


Mission:  Nutrient Reconnaissance

by Velvet-Muffin (MischaBea)



Series: Mission Universe [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Slice of Life, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaBea/pseuds/Velvet-Muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pizza Night with The Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission:  Nutrient Reconnaissance

My wool sock clad feet perched on the coffee table next to Clint’s in his boots. “Jesus, I’m hungry again! This is getting ridiculous. I want pizza. Does anyone else want pizza?”

Natasha’s back lounged against the arm of the couch, legs tented over Clint’s, her bare toes cozy under my ass. This had been a familiar way to find the three of us in years past, less common now, but still comfortable. “Yeah, Bryn, I’d do pizza, for sure. Babe?” The archer was preoccupied by the game on the big screen, so she rubbed his shoulder to elicit a response. “Pizza?”

“Hell yeah! I had some from that place down the street last week. So good. Thickest crust, sauce on top. Like, Chicago style.”

“I’m not eating that. Thick crust? No. If I can’t fold it in half, I’m not putting it in me.” Clint’s eyes lit up and his lips parted to surely make a joke about the things I WAS willing to put in me. I held up my hand in a stop motion. “Don’t you dare. This was my idea. I get to pick. We’re getting Anthonino’s.”

“Okay. Anthonino’s is good,” he conceded.

“Anyone else?” I stood, asking the room at large. Thor and Steve were making good use of the rec room’s pool table and both agreed readily.

“As long as we get one that’s pepperoni, I’m in,” Tony answered from his recliner, never taking his eyes off the television.

“Yes, we’ll get a pepperoni.”

“Just pepperoni. Last time you guys put other stuff on it.”

Bruce looked up from his book. “Tony, it was a mistake. Stuff happens. No one purposely told them to put mushrooms on the pepperoni.”

Clint, Tash, and I looked at each other, attempting neutral faces. We were the only ones that knew about Clint’s split second decision to add the mushrooms last time just to watch Stark go into a nuclear meltdown.

“I’ll check and double check and triple check that yours only has pepperoni.” I promised.

He narrowed his eyes, searching for ulterior motive in my face. Finding none, he nodded.

I walked over to the little rack that held all the take out menus and rifled through it until I found Anthonino’s. I moved over to sit on the floor with my erstwhile husband who admittedly did look adorable, seated crosslegged with our little guy in his lap, entertaining him with a spinning crystalline illusion. Times like that almost made me want to forgive him. Almost. “Do you have a pizza preference?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve not yet had the pleasure of _pizza_.” Loki's deliberate pronunciation of the word hinted at his indifference.

“Well, you’re in for a treat.” I turned the menu over and pointed to the choices for sauces and toppings. I lifted Fen off his lap so he could better peruse the pamphlet and walked to the pool table with the toddler on my hip. “You guys know what you want?”

Loki called out from across the room, “Is there a difference between classic red sauce and marinara? I cannot fathom that there is a difference.”

“I don’t know, Loki. Just pick one.” I turned back to Steve and Thor. “Sorry.”

“No problem.” Steve gave me a sympathetic smile. He knew Loki was, well, let’s use the word difficult. “I’m good with anything. I’ll just eat off of whatever everyone else decides on.”

“Excellent. Thor?”

The blond man’s huge hand covered the top of his nephew’s head, ruffling his midnight hair as the boy laughed and grabbed at his fingers. “The last time we had this delicacy, one of the baked discs contained a circular meat and also the fungi you call mushrooms. That would be my preference.”

I grinned at the thought of possibly handing Thor’s pepperoni and mushroom to Tony just for the epic reaction that would cause but decided to be a decent human being today and not fuck with him. “You got it.”

I turned back to my assassins on the couch. “Sausage, pepperoni, and Canadian bacon for you guys?”

“And anything else that they have that breathed air and walked on legs once.” Clint stretched his arms over his head to punctuate his innate carnivorousness.

“All the meat. Got it.”

I walked over to the little table where Bruce had set himself up with his reading materials and placed my hand on his shoulder. “Sausage and black olive?”

He looked up quickly in surprise. “You...still remember my standard pizza order?”

“Well, yeah.” I shuffled my feet and readjusted Fen on my hip. “You don’t just forget things like that.”

He smiled a little and laid his hand over mine. My son reached down for him. “Boo!” He had quickly become a favorite of the boy. Bruce was great with kids. They tended to love him.

“Hey buddy!” Bruce grinned at him as Fen reached into his hair and yanked. "Ow!" Bruce laughed and I smiled widely at them both, extricating the little hand from his curls.

“Brynja! I have questions. Come here.” My previous thoughts of forgiveness dissipated. I looked at Loki in a way I hoped read as ‘Are you fucking with me right now with that tone of voice?’ Apparently the look was interpreted correctly because he added a somewhat softer spoken, “Please?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.” I patted Bruce’s shoulder again as I walked back to Loki.

He handed the menu back to me and held his arms out for the return of his son. I obliged, giving the boy up, but not before placing a loud smacking kiss on his temple that elicited a resounding giggle.

“They have an option called ‘Hawaiian’ but I’d prefer the grilled chicken to the ham. Is that possible?”

“Yes, Loki. Anything is possible. Is that what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then. Any other additions? Or just pizza?” I looked around the room at the shaking heads.

“What about you?” Tony asked. “What are you getting, Omdahl?”

“I think I’m going to do shrimp, pineapple, spinach, and peperoncini.”

Clint barked out a sharp laugh. “Cravings much, Brynnie?”

My head whipped around toward the couch. I felt the blood drain out of my face. It felt like the room got quieter than it should have been possible to. No one was supposed to know about my current predicament other than the two people who forced me to pee on that damn stick. One of which was in this room.

And that person did her level best to cover for the fact that she’d clearly been a little loose lipped before I’d had the chance to discuss the issue with either of the people it may have affected, both of which were also in this room. Natasha laughed loudly. “Yeah! You must be having some monster PMS to want that combo!”

Tony groaned. “Ugh! No! No lady parts talk in the rec room! Just go order the damn pizza.”

Tasha was berating Clint with her eyes. As I moved toward the door for a quieter place to order, I deliberately walked behind the couch to give them each a smack to the back of the head, leaving a chorus of OW’s in my wake.

“Wait!” Thor’s voice reverberated around the room and I held my breath. “Do they have the spicy wings from the chicken?”

I exhaled heavily with relief. “Yeah. I’ll order some buffalo wings, too.”

Once the pizza had arrived and everyone gathered around the huge main floor dining table, Tony insisted on an inspection of the pepperoni. This yielded satisfactory results and the group began to quickly devour the six pizzas and three orders of wings. Dinner with this group was a generally a quiet affair, more focus on face stuffing than conversating. Unless, of course, Tony decided to start throwing out ideas for ridiculous experiments. Luckily this wasn’t one of those nights.

Eventually, Natasha broke the silence. “Hey, Boo, pass those wings.” She had taken very quickly to using Fen’s name for Bruce whenever addressing him, either to be cute or an asshole, I’m not sure which. Soon it had become just as common for any of the tower residents to use the nickname as his real one.

“Here you go.” He sent the wings toward her.

Steve spoke next. “You were right Bryn. Your combo is actually kind of good.”

“Thank you! See! It’s not weird!” I glared at Clint across the table.

“No. It is weird.” A lot of nods agreed with Steve’s assessment. “Just better than I thought it would be.”

“This sauce. It’s not right.” Loki didn’t appear happy with his choice. “It clearly was not cooked long enough to properly develop the flavors.”

Clint looked at him with a raised brow. “It’s pizza, dude. You’re not supposed to worry about the flavors. There’s no such thing as bad pizza.”

Loki shook his head as he picked a small piece of chicken off his slice to feed to the child in his lap. “I can make this better. These are traditionally baked in brick ovens, yes? Stark, I request that one be built. I want to create these myself next time.”

I rolled my eyes at his presumption. “Loki, you can cook it in a regular oven. You don’t need a special oven to be built just so you can bake pizzas.”

“Well, I want the proper equipment.”

Tony chimed in. “Whatever, Goldfinger, do what you want. Just don’t make too big a mess. I’ll have it set up ASAP.”

“Don’t tell him to do what he wants! He’s already a megalomaniac!” I admonished.

“I’m not going to let your little marital dispute get in the way of a guy who’s willing to make me pizzas on the regular. He can have it. It will be a good addition to the kitchen anyway.”

My eyes narrowed. “I don’t know if I like what’s happening here. You guys are getting too buddy-buddy.”

“Hey, you’re the one who stuck us with him. It’s not my fault if I actually kinda like the guy.”

“Thank you, Stark.” Loki gave me an arrogant little smile.

“Ugh.” It was all too much for me. “I need to move back to New Jersey.”


End file.
